


So Unsure

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: A simple dance causes uncertainty in Hermione and Harry's friendship.
Kudos: 11





	So Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the Harmony & Co. (18+) Facebook Group Lyric Llama challenge.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “I feel so unsure, As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor, As the music dies, Something in your eyes, Calls to mind a silver screen, And all its sad goodbyes” from the song, Careless Whisper by Seether. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> Two more things:  
> 1\. In my opinion, this cover is awful.  
> 2\. No beta for this, sorry.

The dress she was wearing was backless and her usual chaotic hair was perfectly knotted in an elegant chignon. The look was confident and beautiful. It also caused Harry to consistently look her way. She felt regal, like a young starlet ready to steal the scene. Yes, it was just another Ministry Ball, but still, Hermione enjoyed the idea of dress up every now and then. The ball was lovely as usual and when Harry asked her to dance, she smiled, following his lead to the dance floor. She knew she should be cautious, but his presence seemed to always cause a flutter in her stomach. They’ve been friends for years, but these last few have tested her tremendously. His late night visits to her flat after a fight with Ginny or the surprise lunches they shared together have started to leave a toll on her. She knew she was in love with Harry Potter, but could she risk the friendship that was so dear to her? 

Her lower back was smooth and soft against his fingertips. He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to, from rubbing small circles upon her delicate skin. He internally chastised himself from daydreaming about other parts of her body, curious if they provided the same amount of such sweet softness. As they swayed across the dance floor, Hermione’s hands moved from his shoulders and gently wrap around his neck. The action causing Harry’s heart to pound against his chest. For a moment he thought he might faint when her body pressed against his and her fingers tenderly weaved into the strands of his hair. He wondered if she knew how much he wanted her. How every time she smiled at him his chest ached to hold her. Things had been over with Ginny for a while, but he was worried about letting something that had become so comfortable go away. He knew Hermione was the answer to this, but he didn’t know if he could risk losing the friendship they shared. Perhaps tonight would be the time? 

The sound of clapping brought them back to their surroundings and their eyes locked on each other. There were so many silent questions that floated between them in those seconds, but alas, they smiled at each other and walked in separate directions.


End file.
